Dum Spiro, Spero
by fatalis mori
Summary: Rated T just in case.HBP spoilers.An incident ends in a death and Hermione getting sent back into the Marauder's time.Can she find out how to love again?Can she possibly change the future for her friend's sake?This is my first storyplease read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tempus fugit, mors venit. -Time passes, death advances.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed in Ginny's room, early morning sun pouring light through the window and across her face.She had been lying there staring out the window all night.That's all they had been doing recently,Harry, Ron and Hermione.Staring off into space and when someone tried to get them to do something, they would say they were tired or not feeling well and would go lie down to drown themselves in thoughts and memories of their previous years.

It had been a week after the funeral that they all met here at the Weasley's. Everyone around them tried their best to cheer them up by putting on fake smiles but in reality they were feeling just as bad as the trio.

Harry was horrible.He didn't even throw tantrums like after Sirius died, just sat there in silence, never talking if he could help it.

Ron was mostly quiet now, too. During dinner he sat and picked at his food but did't eat it. He never even wanted to get on his broom.

No one ever saw Hermione like this. She never commented on someone's mistakes. In one meeting of the Order, they looked to Hermione for a plan but all she did was shrug and look away.

Hermione heard Ginny stirring from the bed next to her. She quickly closed her eyes and faked sleep as she heard the red head get up walk nearer.A second later, when she heard the door close, the seventh year sat up to lean against the headboard. She closed her tired eyes, listening to the birds chirp happily outside, wondering how they could be so happy when everyone around was miserable.

A soft knock on the door brought Hermione back down to reality. The door eased open to find Ginny holding a plate of pancakes.

"Hermione?...I thought I'd bring you some food incase you were hungry,"she said, placing the pancakes on the table so she could sit on the end of Hermione's bed.Hermione just nodded and closed her eyes welcoming the darkness it brought.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice rang. The bushy-haired girl opened her eyes to see the younger girl's worried voice.

"We're all really worried about you. It's killing me to see you like this. It really is. Ron and Harry too. Fred and George are hear y'know.They're gonna take you and the guys to the clearing to play a round of quidditch...Relax Mione, you don't have to play," she added, seeing Hermione's worried look.

"They won't take no for an answer will they?"she asked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"No, I'm afraid not.A little fresh air ought to do some good on you though. C'mon, the twins said they'd give you 15 minutes before they come up here to drag you down themselves. I suggest you hurry,"Ginny said on her way out, relief evident in her voice that Hermione was going on with their plan.Hermione got up at that and threw on a pair of jean capris with a black v-neck and a pair of vans.

Walking down the stairs, Hermione saw the twins looking down at their watches, totally oblivious to the fact she was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Guys?"

"Shhh...We're getting ready to go get Mione..."

"That is if she doesn't get down here in one minute."

"Guys."

"What is it.."

"Now?"

At that last comment Fred and George raised their heads, startled to find her standing there. They gave her two sheepish grins and swept her into a hug.

"Hey Mione," Ginny said from behind causing Hermione to turn around."No offense but you need to clean up some. Go get cleaned up.We'll meet you outside."She walked to the bathroom to look into the mirror.The younger girl was right, she looked dreadful. She had bags under her eyes and her clothes hung off of her figure from lack of food._'Atleast I know why everyone cringes everytime I pass by,'_ she thought grimly as she made to meet with the others outside._'Harry and Ron don't look to good themselves,'_ she concluded as she appraoched the two.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mione," they said in unison with gloomy, color-drained faces from lack of sun."C'mon. Let's get this over with."They walked through the woods until they came upon the clearing. Fred and George handed them their brooms.

Hermione sat down, her back against a tree, watching as the others started their game. Hermione decided taking a quick nap would do her some good seeing as her eyelids were drooping. She figured her friends would be too busy to notice anything. She slowly let herself slip into her own little dreamland where there was tons of books and war was unheard of.

What seemed like minutes but was actually closer to two hours, Hermione woke to the sound of Ginny screaming. Her eyes shot open, gaze landing on Ron, an eerie green glow of light surrounding him, shock etched across his face. The light quickly diminished and the red head's body fell forward to reveal a tall, black hooded man,wand raised,laughing insanely.

"Now come with me Potter or the mudblood will go to join her little friend,"said the cold, cruel voice coming from the death eater.

Hermione couldn't move as he pointed her wand towards her chest. She looked over to Harry and Ginny. Ginny had tears streaming down her face,eyes wide in fear. Harry looked confused for a moment before reality set in causing his face to contort in anger.

_'What the Hell is going on here,'_ she thought, not comprehending what she was seeing. Harry raised her wand toward the man, shooting curse after curse at him. He was too slow however because the death eater yelled _'Crucio'_ in her direction. Her eyes widened in fear as the curse shot towards her chest.She clamped her eyes shut at the last minute and waited for the pain.The pain never came, however she heard a loud crack.She opened her eyes and looked around to desipher where the sound came from.

Then it clicked: the time turner. Professor McGonagall had found it in the headmaster's office from her third year. She decided that since she had no use for it, she'd give it to Hermione, seeing as she already knew how to use it.

Sure enough, when she looked down she noticed a large crack down the center of the time turner and it was glowing a soft gold color. She was shocked: she had never heard such a thing ever happening. Suddenly the light grew till it surrounded her. She felt herself falling, as if slipping from reality. She reached out to Harry, Ginny, anyone really, even the death eater watching amusedly from the side. She looked about seeing Harry groping for her hand which slipped just from his grasp every time he came near. There was another flash of light and this time when Hermione opened her eyes, the only thing she could see was the gold light coming from the time turner. She got the faint sensation that she was spinning, making her feel motion sick. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment to pass. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself down by the lake outside Hogwarts.

"What the hell just happened?!" she said aloud to herself.

"Yes, I'd like to ask the same question," said a smooth voice from behind. Hermione jumped around to face the person. When she turned, her warm brown eyes met a pair of cool grey ones.She stepped back to look at the guy, look of utter confusion across his face. He was definently handsome in her opinion. He had near shoulder-length black hair, was about three inches taller than her, and had slightly pale skin. There was an air of familiarity around him but she just couldn't for her life place who he was.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, hoping to get his name in the process.

"Sirius Black. Pleasure,"he added, looking somewhat suspicious of her. At the name Hermione widened her eyes in shock, feeling light headed in the process. She fell forward onto her knees to try to gain balance. Sirius grabbed her shoulders, trying to stablize her, however, only shaking her up more. She looked up into the face of her future best friend's god-father. That's when it all hit her.

_'I'm in the past. My boyfriend's dead. My best friend is all alone in the future. And I'm all alone in the past. God help me!'_ her thoughts screamed at her. She suddenly couldn't handle everything going on at the moment and silently slipped out of reality, into unconsciousness.

* * *

_This is my first story so don't kill me if it sucks. Well I wrote this when I was bored so I really don't know how good this is. Reviews would be nice(yes. flames are welcome i guess)...I should have te next chapter up tomorrow seeing as I'm not doing anything so...yeah anyway hope you enjoyed it...see ya_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but an ipod and a wall of books._

* * *

Sirius Black caught the girl as she fell. He lifted her up to take her to the hospital wing all the while thinking about the girl in his arms. _'Who the hell is this girl and how'd she get here,'_ he ended up asking himself over and over. He kept thinking of how she just appeared out of thin air.

_'Maybe she apparated here...No. I didn't hear anything did I? Wait...I'm sitting here talking to myself.Great, just great, I am going crazy just as Prongsie had said. Great now I have to deal with even more taunting,'_ Sirius thought as he arrived at the doors of the Hospital Wing.

_'What am I doing here again?Oh yeah...,'_ he remembered looking down at the girl.

"Mr. Black, may I ask what exactly happened to this poor girl," Madam Pomfrey asked while ushering them into the room. She transferred Hermione to a bed and examined her, giving her some medication.

"I dunno what happened. She just appeared out of nowhere and fainted"

"Now this is no time for jokes, Mr. Black. What really happened?" Pompfrey said with a dissapproving glance at the young man.

"I'm not kidding Madam Pompfrey. That's what really happened. You can ask anyone, I'm actually telling the truth right now"

"Yes well you can tell that sorry excuse to the headmaster."Pompfrey turned around and nodded to the old man with the crooked nose over by the door, having just come in.

"Tell me what Poppy?" asked Dumbledore with a curious expression.

"Well Mr. Black insists on telling me some sorry excuses for where this girl came from because I've never seen the likes of her around here before." said the plump witch pointing back to the unconscious Hermione behind her.

"But what I said was true, Professor. I've no idea what happened. All I know is that she appeared out of nowhere and fainted on me,"Sirius said with a desperate expression, not wanting to get in trouble the second day of term.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Don't fret Poppy, just take care of the girl, I'll handle this." With that he conjured up a chair and set it by Hermione's bed.

"Now Mr. Black, I think it'd be best for you to go back to your dormitory,"Dumbledore said sitting in his chair.  
Sirius opened his mouth to protest but instead snapped it shut, coming up with a plan to get back up here unnoticed. He nodded his head in affirmation and exited the wing but not before taking one last look at the girl on the bed.

As soon as the door shut behind him, he took off running towards his dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. When he got there he ran to James's drawer and rummaged through them.

"Come on. Where is it?" he said angrily pulling back wih empty hands.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing to my stuff?"said an angry voice coming from behind him. Sirius whipped around to find James sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey Prongsie, sorry bout the stuff." Sirius said with a sheepish grin."Um you don't mind if I borrow the cloak for a little bit do you?Wait...what are you doing inside on a day like this"

James graoned,"Yeah I suppose you could use it. I asked Evans if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend"

"I told you before, stop asking her every weekend about Hogsmeade and she might actually say yes one time."Sirius started to continue but stopped, remebering the task at hand.

"Hold that thought. Where's the cloak, there's something important I need to do"

James nodded in undestanding and reached under his bed to pull back a large silvery cloak.He tossed it to Sirius who caught it muttering a thanks while running out the door.

He threw the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and rushed back to the Hospital wing. The door just so happened to be slightly opened so he poked his head around the corner to find the girl just beginning to tell her story to the old man next to her.

"Well...where do I even begin?"she asked herself more than anyone."Well I'm not exactly from here"

"I figured that much but where exactly are you from?"Dumbledore said, a slight smile playing om his lips.

"Well," Hermione continued."I was born on September 19, 1979. I'm from the future I guess you could say. You see the time I just left was 1996."

Sirius was stunned as he continued listening. From the future? He didn't think that was possible. Sure he'd heard the rumours that the Unspeakables were making some type of time traveling device but he never once actually believed them. He never thought the dolts at the ministry were capable of making something so complex. He had really gotten himself in too deep. All he wanted to do was find out who the girl really was, not all this.

Lost in thoughts of (_'What was her name? Oh yes, Hermione.'_) Hermione and the future, the seventh year didn't notice the couple inside had finished their conversation and Dumbledore was now heading towards the door. Albus opened the door, which Sirius was currently leaning on, and he fell strait into the man. He quickly shot up, scared to discover that he was caught. _'This is_ not _good'._

* * *

_Ok I got the second chapter up. I know the chapters are really short but I'm tryin to work on that. I forgot to put the meaning of the title in the last chapter. It is a quote in latin by Cicero meaning 'As long as I breathe, I hope'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow but I can't promise anything._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: see last chapter_

* * *

Hermione woke to find she was in the familiar white hospital wing. She really had seen that place one too many a time. She looked around to see she wan't the only one in there. In fact she nearly fainted again when she saw who it was.  
Professor Dumbledor sat next to her bed, twinkling eyes gazing down at her.

_'Wow. I really am in the past. I was hoping this was all a dream. This is too weird,' _she thought. She looked up to find the headmaster still looking at her.

"Hello, Mrs...?" he asked her, finally speaking up.

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger," she said, hoping to be able to tell him what happened to her so she could find a way home.

"Well, hello, Mrs.Granger. May I ask you what exactly your story is? How you came to be here?"Dumbledore asked her with a curious expression upon his face. This is the question she was hoping for, yet slightly dreading. How exactly was she to explain herself without giving away anyones future. She did want to get home, though. She just figured she'd have to be careful is all.

"Well...where do I even begin?"she said to herself, not meaning for anyone else to hear.She looked to the old man next to her, who had a thoughful look asking her to continue when she was ready."Well I'm not exactly from here"

"I figured that much but where exactly are you from?" he asked her with amusement in his voice.

"Well," Hermione continued."I was born on September 19, 1979. I'm from the future I guess you could say. You see the time I just left was 1996." She figured that was the best way to go and she would just continue from the questions he would no doubt ask her. She looked a him once more and saw he had a eager expression lingering on his face.

"From the future? Indeed. This is very interesting. I take it you must know some people here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I know several people from this time, actually. You see, professor, that's why I must get back to my time.  
I might accidentaly change the future or worse, slip and tell someone else their future. I don't know how long I would last here knowing something so huge," she said to him. Yes, she was exaggerating a bit, but she'd do anything to get back home.

"I understand, Mrs. Granger. I will do everything in my power to try to get you back home. I will notify you as soon as I find something. In the meantime I think it would be best if you acted as if you were a student here: stay in the dorms,  
take some classes here. Now, what house and year were you in, my dear?"

"I was in Gryffindor, going into my seventh year. Thank you so much, sir, but I am quite tired. If we could end this soon...?" she said. She was quite tired after everything going on. This was just too much for her to swallow at one time.

"Yes I shall take my leave now. You will start classes tomorrow if you are up to it. I will make sure you have everything you need until our Hogsmeade trip this weekend," he said standing up ready to leave.

"Thank you again professor. I will be in classes tomorrow. It will help get my mind off of some...recent events"

"Ok. Well I must be going now. Goodbye. I will check in as soon as I can," Dumbledore replied while strolling to the door. He opened it only to have something fall into him that he couldn't see. The man reached down, feeling cloth and tugged. A silver cloak fell to the ground to reveal a shocked Sirius Black, who quickly jumped to his feet in fright.

"I can explain sir! You see I..I.." he shouted frantically, trying to find an excuse. He looked up into the headmaster's face, stunned to find no twinkle in his eyes. His face was set in stone as he looked down at the young man.

"Up to my office immediatly. And no detours. I don't want to hear your excuses here, Mr. Black. You know the way," he said to Sirius in a calm yet stern voice. Sirius turned and ran quickly to the headmaster's office. There was no getting out of it this time.

Albus turned to look at the frightened girl and told her he would return soon. She only slightly nodded her head and closed her eyes in frustration. On that note, he turned and walked out the door wondering how much trouble this could actually cause everyone.

Hermione only opened her eyes when she knew everyone was gone. She had tears silently streaming down her face._'Pull yourself together Hermione,'_ she told herself. _'Crying is going to get you nowhere'_."But what am I supposed to do _now_?" she asked herself, voice cracking from all the unshed tears.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and turned her head. Albus Dumbledore with Sirius Black in tow came into the room. Dumbledore had an indifferent expression while Sirius's was solemn. She furiously wiped the lingering tears away and looked to the old man for a little comfort. What she saw however made her cower as she saw something akin to fear in the young man's eyes and no warmth in her old professor's.

_'Have I really caused this much trouble already for them?' _she thought despairedly.

* * *

_Here's the 3rd ch. everyone.Hope you liked it. I think it was boring but I typed this at about 2 in the morning so have mercy. I only put it up now b/c I haven't been home all day..literally.r&r please!?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.Sadly it belongs to JK Rowling._

_

* * *

_

Remus Lupin carefully walked out of the library, balancing a large stack of books in his hands. He was currently reading a book on werewolves and their rights. Nobody knew why he read those types of books, except his friends, and frankly they didn't really care, much to Remus's desire. He really didn't think everyone would welcome his _'furry little problem'_ as well the other marauders did.As he turned the corner he came face to face with a black blur..literally. Their heads crashed together and they fell to the floor, books scattered around the two. 

Remus looked up to see Sirius looking down at him and offering a hand up, which he gladly took.

"What's the matter, Padfoot? What's the rush for?"he asked his fellow marauder, who was looking rather anxious.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Just heading to the headmaster's office."

"You got in trouble again?!"he asked incredilously. Obviously, being freinds with the headboy didn't help them straighten out as McGonnagal had hoped.

"Um...yeah. You could say that, but I kinda need to get going now, y'know,"Sirius said galncing behind him.

"Alright. Remember we're all meeting up down by the lake at two. It'll be nice considering we have classes tomorrow,"Remus said in finality. Sirius started walking, almost jogging, around the corner, waving bye one last time._'There is definently something strange about old pads today,'_ he thought while picking all his books back up.

* * *

Sirius hurriedly walked the rest of the way towards the office, stopping in front of the stone gargoyle, guarding his path. That's when he realized he didn't know the password. 

"Chocolate frogs? Acid pops? Fizzing Whizbees?"he said getting more and more annoyed at the unmoving gargoyle.

"I'm afraid you're looking for pepper imps, Mr. Black." At the sound of the password the stone creature sprang aside to reveal a staircase leading to a door. Dumbledore ushered the young man through the door and into a seat while he sat in his own grand chair behind the large desk. He stared at Sirius, scrutinizing him for a moment in silence.

"Sir, I really didn't mean to cause any harm. I just wanted to know who she really was. Please believe that,"the black-haired boy said, disturbed by the quiet.

" I understand your curiousity. I, too, would want to know more if a person appeared out of nowhere and fainted on me. You did however cause me a nice problem. You see, I must decide wether to obliviate your memory of the girl or if I should trust your word that you would keep quiet about this. Knowledge of the future is a very dangerous thing. If it got into the wrong hands, it could be a cause of great destruction and mayem."

* * *

Sirius gulped at the at the mention of the obliviate spell. When he pulled that stupid prank on dear Snivellus a while ago that was one of the greasy haired git's options. He shuddered to think that someone can actually erase a person's memory so easily.

"Trust me. I wouldn't tell anybody...even the others. They'll never hear it from me,"he added seeing Dumbledore's doubt.

"I believe you'll do the right thing. Just keep in mind that this is a life or death situation." Sirius never thought about that. Did he mean Hermione's death or of others? He wondered.

"Since you know about her secret, I suggest you go talk to her. I shall go with you down there and explain the situation at hand. While she's here, I want you to help her. Let us go now."Sirius and Albus got up and walked back towards the hospital wing to talk to the girl.

When she looked up to view her visitors, he caught her eye. He was afraid of what he saw in the depths of her brown eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow that no one that age should ever have to endure. She then looked to Dumbledore and her face fell more. 'She looks so cold and alone,'he thought._'Probably looking for some comfort. Great comfort I must be; scared of the girl. This whole_ friendship _thing is going to be alot harder than I thought._

* * *

_I'm mad at myself: this is so short. I just felt like I needed to include a chapter on what went on in Dumbledore's office. Here's ch4 anyway.I don't know when I'll get the next ch up b'c I've got to go back to school this week._

_WhiteTiger1992:No I don't guess that is healthy. I'll try not to write that early in the morning then.Thanks for the whole mrs./miss thing:I'll fix that as soon as I can_


End file.
